Out of The Rain
by OneStepForwardTwoBack
Summary: After seeing his best friends lose their freewill to imprinting, Embry half hopes he won't share the same fate. But then one day he gets exactly what he was dreading. A soulmate. EmbryxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the amazingly wonderful characters that belong to it's pages.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I pushed my legs faster, feeling adrenaline rushing through me. I always got that feeling when I ran and I loved it. It was quiet in my head for once and I loved that too. None of us hardly ever got to phase and just be on our own as werewolves, but even now our packs were still growing. Luckily though most of the new pups were still in Sam's pack, Brady's been the only one so far to join us. The problem is it's not only having numerous voices in your head, it's the fact that half of those numerous voices never stop thinking about _her_. That special girl in their lives, the person they want to spend the rest of their lives with, their imprints. All of it is just lovey-dovey shit and I'm getting sick of it.

Sometimes, I tease Quil and Jake about the fact that their imprints are toddlers. I say those obvious comments like 'when I have kids, I'll go to you two first when I need babysitters' or 'did you have fun playing dollies today?'. I guess I just miss hanging out with them though, I miss the old days when we still thought girls had cooties and just hung out with each other in Jacob's garage. Thinking about, I haven't hung out with them properly in a year or two. That's depressing.

Ever since my best friends imprinted, nothing else matters to them and I guess that sucks for me.

In the distance, I heard the school bell ring announcing first period. Today I didn't feel like pretending to pay attention to my bogus teachers though, so instead I went full pelt away from the reservation. If you were in the forest and I passed you, I'd probably only look like a large grey bullet but if you blinked you'd probably never even know that I was there. Speed, it's like a religion to me. And to worship my religion, I went as fast as I possibly could - a near 40 miles per hour. If adrenaline was liquid, it would probably be thicker than blood and overwhelming my veins by now.

As I weaved through the murky trees I could clearly see every leaf on each branch, speed wasn't the only great thing about being a werewolf. Our senses were profound; clear hearing, microscopic sight and acute smell. Like a scientist's analysing machine only better, we were alive and could stay alive for however long we wanted.

They will have already marked me absent in the register by now, no point turning back. I might as well go somewhere to pass the time, even though spending all day running in circles sounds like super-duper fun. I know these miles of forest like the back of my hand so there's no reason for me to track them again for the ten hundredth time.

Since I first phased when I was fifteen, I've always prided myself about being a werewolf. We were the protectors of La Push, the enemies of evil in the form of parasites. I love knowing that every time I kill one of the nomads, I'm probably saving peoples lives. The last time we'd teamed up with the Cullens we were meant to be destroying their precious bloodsucker royalty, but the fight had been non-existent and I know we'd all been disappointed. At least the Volturi hadn't killed anyone in Forks or La Push, otherwise we'd have gone after them even if they were now supposedly at peace with us.

_Not at school? _I was suddenly joined by Jacob's thoughts and I saw that he was hunting with Nessie a little south of where I was. She was racing him again as they chased a deer. I tried to ignore his thoughts as they caught it and well…you can probably guess.

_Not eating human food? _I shot at him and he growled.

_Embry, do you remember last time I took her to McDonalds when she threw her happy meal at my head? Now whenever I even mention fast food, she'll glare at me if it's not literal. _He explained and I chuckled, remembering the time in Seattle. We'd gone to the cinema to see Wall-E and Nessie had complained about being hungry afterwards, so Jake had this wonderful idea that the vampire child would like a happy meal.

_So fast food as in the food actually being fast, _he nodded and I stopped running, realizing I was on the edge of Port Angeles.

_I'll see you later, man, _Jacob said as I phased into human form. It probably wasn't best to continue as a wolf, it would probably disrupt the townspeople.

I tugged my cut-offs out from around my ankle and slowly put them on, wondering what the hell I would do now. I could quite easily get around the town without people questioning me about not being at school, they easily wouldn't even guess I was a senior due to my insane height and facial maturity.

I came out of the line of trees and found myself on a small road, I strode down it as slowly as I thought possible with my hands in my pockets. It wasn't raining hard, but it was still raining and I frowned up at the sky. I loved Washington, just not it's constant bad weather.

An old jittering car passed and the driver stared at me, probably thinking that I was insane not to be wearing several pieces of clothing and instead only a pair of old, worn jeans. He picked up speed though once he'd passed me.

I just walked through the town, wasting the one thing I had plenty of: time. By a narrow street near the harbor I saw a small café and for a moment I had to decide whether to go in or keep walking. Sarah's Corner, it looked cosy enough and I could smell the food in the kitchens from where I stood a little way down the street from it.

I'd never been to any of the cafés, restaurants or diners in Port Angeles before, so it interested me slightly to see what it'd be like and what the waitresses reaction to me would be. The thought of food and waitresses were what made me walk inside, pushing the door open with a jingle of a bell. I had to duck under the doorway and took a quick look around the place, there was a group of old people sitting in the corner, a woman and man at the counter were watching the brunette who was sat in a booth on her own, just nursing a cup of coffee. Shaking my head to get the water out of my hair I heard a crack of thunder in the distance and then the sound of a cup being spilled. I immediately turned to the girl, who had jumped up because of the crack and consequently had spilled her drink.

Now that I really looked at her I couldn't look away. Her hair was the colour of mahogany and her skin was pale, but the perfect kind of pale not leech pale. Her eyes were like a storm; grey and unpredictable. She was a small person and in her sweater she looked thin as well, but she was immaculate and beautiful anyway.

That was when she looked at me with her perfectly stormy eyes and quirked an eyebrow. I looked away then, realization of what had just happened flooding over me.

I'd just imprinted on her.

Shit.

* * *

**A/N **

**Please Tell me what you think so far and whether I should continue. Much love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed the first chapter, I hope you like this chapter too. **

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the amazingly wonderful character that belong to it's pages.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I looked down into the coffee, I wanted to drink it before it got cold but because my hands were shaking I didn't trust myself to lift the mug. I if I dropped it I'd draw the attention of Sarah, the owner of this café and my god-mother. She'd come over and ask what was wrong and then I'd have to lie. I'm not good at lying. Maybe coming here wasn't my greatest idea if I just wanted to get away. School would've started by now, but as I said all I want is to get away.

'_You didn't get in?! What the hell have you been doing for the past couple of months instead of studying?!' _

I could still hear dad's harsh words in my head, I could see his furious eyes as they looked up from the college letter to me. I'd bit my lip, trying not to snap back at him. I had learned by now that when my dad was mad, it was better not to provoke him further. I still don't see how me not getting into Yale is bad, I didn't even want to do law. But dad had wanted me to get in, he wanted me to be a lawyer instead of pursuing art. In fact, he'd thrown all my canvases out before he left for work this morning. After he'd gone I had just sat in the kitchen for another fifteen minutes, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I'd wiped them before coming here, but I couldn't help the fact that I still looked depressed and pale. I didn't even have to check to see if Sarah was watching me with that concerned expression, I knew she was anyway.

I cupped my hands round the steaming mug slowly, meaning as to lift it to my mouth however my hands were still shaking violently so I waited a minute. Turning my gaze out of the window, I saw that it was raining. Rain wasn't unusual for Port Angeles though, actually it _was _usual. A bolt of lightening shot across the sky and I blinked.

That was when I heard the jingle of the café door opening and a very tall half-naked guy stood in the doorway, shaking the droplets of rain from his hair. He was undeniably beautiful, with shaggy black hair and a muscled stature.

Even if I was feeling this down at least I had something good to look at.

The crack of thunder that belonged to the previous bolt sounded and though I'd been expecting it I still jumped, spilling the coffee and unfortunately drawing the attention of every other person in the café.

I glanced around, Sarah had raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows at me, Brain was leaning over the counter to see and the group of elderly people in the corner were watching me and whispering amongst each other. How sad, even elderly people still gossip. The guy was looking at me too, his eyes wide. I quirked an eyebrow at him and he looked away, his expression taut.

"Are you okay, Hana?" I hadn't even noticed that Sarah had come to my side, wiping the spillage of caffeine. I tore my eyes away from the Adonis and looked up at her with a weak smile. "I haven't seen you so sad since you're mama died…"

Sarah was the only one who could talk about my mother still and feel the same raw ache I did. She'd known my mom her whole life, they'd been best friends for the majority of that time too and now Sarah was really all I had left. There was dad, who was clueless and never thought about anyone else. There was my sister too, but Alex lived in San Diego with her rich husband. Sarah was the only one I had left that actually cared.

"I didn't get into Yale," It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the honest answer anyway.

She smiled sympathetically at me, "That's too bad, honey, you would've been great there. But hey, now you can focus on your painting," She was trying to make me feel better but wasn't succeeding.

I didn't say anymore, but simply stared down at the half empty mug and she went off to serve the guy who'd adopted a seat in the booth exactly opposite me. He was still staring and Sarah had the tap him on the shoulder to get him to even acknowledge she was there.

The thought amused me, I'd entranced him. It was both impossible and crazy but it had still seemingly happened.

"What can I get you, honey?" Sarah asked, smiling sweetly at him. He mumbled something I didn't catch and she walked back to the counter to tell Brain what he'd ordered. Brain cared about me too, I reminded myself as I thought back over the many times he'd made me ice cream sundaes without me even having to ask let alone pay.

I could've studied harder, but every time I took notes my pen would trace to the edge of the paper and I'd lose all concentration and start doodling. Every time I tried to read the text books I'd just keep glancing at the other textbooks I'd taken out that were about how to draw like Rembrandt, Renoir or Picasso. Van Gogh is my favourite though, but they didn't have any books about him at the time. I suppose that had been a good thing, or my chances at getting into Yale would've been even worse. I'd wasted most of my study time in the library just staring wistfully at those books. See, I had the self control to still hold the law text books in my hands, but not enough to actually read them.

I looked up again to see the guy staring at me, his dark eyes were unreadable. I raised an eyebrow at him again and this time he smiled timidly, the smile lit up his face making him look as young as me though he had to be at least twenty-five. I smiled back and he smiled wider.

Sarah came back over with a full fry up, five times as much food on the plate as I usually had. He looked at it and I could see his jaw tighten as he tried to repress a huge grin by the looks of it. Great, now I was the one staring.

She came over to me again, taking the coffee from me, "Do you want another, honey?" She asked and I nodded slightly. Then she bent down to whisper something in my ear. Something that sounded like 'you have an admirer'. I frowned at her and looked at the boy, who was glaring disbelieving at Sarah, almost as if he'd overhead the whisper that I'd barely heard.

She came back with my coffee a good five minutes later and I nursed the new and precious steaming drink between my hands again. I was no longer shaking, that was something at least.

He'd finished his food before I'd even sipped my drink, now he was just watching me carefully, not caring if I caught him or not. I found my heart beating faster as he did so.

He was gorgeous beyond words, after looking at him properly I knew his face almost perfectly, the high cheekbones and defined jaw line, the perfect nose and plump mouth, then those dark eyes that held me in place whenever I caught them. I guess all of the perfect features were just Native American traits though, all of the Natives I've ever seen have been beautiful. But none have been as beautiful as the guy across the café from me and I found myself staring at him again as I sipped the coffee. He was someone I'd love to draw, someone perfect and flawless but then again I'm not that great an artist to capture him as he is. I'd make some mistake, then I'd be angry with myself because of it.

In the end, it was my cell vibrating that brought my attention away from him and I groaned inwardly before tugging it out of my jeans and answering. Guess who?

"Hi dad." I mumbled, ready to be yelled at.

"Hana? Why aren't you at school?" He sounded reasonably calm, so I allowed my shoulders to relax slightly.

"I wasn't feeling well," I lied and dad was silent for a second before answering.

"Well go home, I don't want you hanging around town and catching you're death," Now he was being parental, sure took his time.

"I'll do what I like," I snapped and hung up. He was going to be really mad when he got home, I'd not only not got into Yale, I'd skipped school and snapped at him. Perfect Hana, just plain fucking perfect. This was turning out to be the worst day of my life if not for the guy.

I heard the jingle again and looking up, I realized his booth was empty with only a few dollar bills thrown on the table and sadly, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the amazingly wonderful characters that belong to it's pages.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Why do I have to come?" Quil groaned as I dragged him down the street towards the café, which seemed like a beacon to me. I had to get there, I had to see her.

"Moral support," I muttered and he shrugged my grip off his arm.

Ever since yesterday, the day I imprinted, nothing's been the same. How could I have been so stupid to have just pushed the possibility of true love aside? Maybe because my best friends hadn't and had ended up with one very demanding, very nosy little girl and one very smart-assed hybrid kid. Nessie and Claire were cool, it's just I hadn't wanted a child if you know what I mean. But now I have her. And I had to see her.

"Dude, she's your imprint not a wild cougar," He said and I glared at him. It had snowed heavily last night, making patrols interesting for once because Collin had suggested a 'pack snowball fight'...don't ask.

Now we were walking through about two inches off the white stuff and it was basically melting under our bare feet just like it had last night only that had been under our paws. But we needn't worry about anymore searches for us since Chief Swan knew about our kind anyway thanks to Jake...

"I'm not scared of cougars, but she might be scared of me." I took another long step forward as my best friend continued to protest.

"So, you think she might be scared of a really tall native guy?" I nodded, "And you're duplicating the really tall native guy in hopes not to scare her - great plan." I glared at him again.

"Fine, go home and play dollies with Claire, I won't buy you lunch then," That finally caught his attention. Even though imprints were meant to be the most important thing in our lives, they could never beat a werewolves first love: food.

He grumbled something as I took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the Sarah's Corner. I was hit by that same smell of fried food and coffee, it was so relieving and I began scanning the place for Hana.

I'd overheard quite a bit of her conversation with the waitress, about not getting into Yale and the fact that she was an artist. I was secretly over the moon that she didn't get into that fancy college, at least now I didn't have to try and get in too. I'd also overheard that her mom was dead, I'd wanted to hold her then.

She wasn't here though and I began to panic, hurrying over to the counter immediately. I leaned over, feeling my heartbeat pick up as I tapped the waitress.

"Oh," She murmured, turning to me and then she smiled, "Well look who it is, what can I get you sweetie?"

I ignored her question and started off with me own, "Is she here?", the waitress frowned at me so I continued, "The girl that was sitting there yesterday, the brunette, is she here?" Her frown disappeared and now she had replaced it with a measuring look.

"No, she's not," The waitress said, her tone cold.

I glanced at Quil who was already looking through the menu, I sure as hell wasn't buying him lunch if she wasn't here.

"Do you know where she is?" I continued, desperate now. I'd found my imprint, I couldn't lose her.

"Hopefully where she should be, at school." She gave me a hard look which I returned.

"What school?"

She wiped down her apron, giving me a dark scowl before answering, "Don't you boys have something better to do than stalk an innocent girl?" Well I don't.

I was about to turn away, ready to go scour every school in the district to find her but then I heard that jingle above the doorway. I could smell the coconut shampoo from yesterday, the smell that now sent shivers of pleasure down my spine. Quil raised an eyebrow at me, but I didn't even look at him. I couldn't.

I couldn't prevent the large grin from forming on my face, I couldn't help my erratic heartbeat either. Hana brushed her bangs out of her eyes and then she looked up at me, astounded and confused and overall beautiful.

_Hana's POV_

School was cancelled today due to the snowstorm last night, so I had nothing to do now that dad had thrown my work into the trash. I'd managed to save my sketchbook so I was now hugging it to my chest as I walked to the cafe, hoping against all hopes that the Indian would be there again for me to draw...if he let me. Maybe I would try to draw him without him looking, but then again he was always looking.

I noticed with some perplextion that there were melted footprints in the snow, for starters: what the hell?

I didn't bother thinking about it, probably someone with very sweaty feet. I made my way across the street and opened the door, the all-knowing bell above the doorway jingled marking my entrance and I brushed my bangs out of my eyes.

Then I looked up to see _him_ grinning at me, I half wanted to grin too but bit my lip and gave him a confused look. He was here in front of me, staring again and all I could do was stand there. I wanted to talk to him desperately, but most of all I just wanted to draw him.

"Hel-" As I summoned up the courage I was interrupted immediately by Sarah calling my name from behind the counter.

"Hana! Can you come give me a hand in the back quickly!" It wasn't a question so I heaved out a sigh and hugged the sketchbook tighter and dodged round him and went to the gap in the counter, entering the back kitchen reluctantly.

Brain was frying some bacon and sausages for some people's lunches and Sarah was pretending not to be able to get the filter back in the coffee machine, she looked up at me with a goofy fake smile and I slung my tote to the linoleum floor. She handed me the filter and I put it in with ease, the way she had taught me.

"I'm gonna go sit in the main room and draw," I told her and she grabbed for my arm, sending me a warning look. I shrugged her off more roughly then needed before going back into the main cafe and sitting at my usual booth.

That was when I looked up to see that the guy had a friend with him, I felt even slightly apprehensive now I knew what Sarah had meant by her expression. They looked amazingly alike, with cropped black hair and russet skin, and they both had those dark eyes but his friend's weren't as mesmerizing. His friend gave me a small wave, earning an elbow in the ribs from him. I frowned at them and then turned my gaze out of the window, resting my chin on my hands.

Dad had calmed down a lot when he got home from work, going straight to the tv to watch the football game. He was content with ignoring me whilst he did that and drank his whiskey, so I didn't bother him. I'd just reread the Yale letter again, wondering if there was anyway to get another chance. I was pretty sure there wasn't.

Sarah came over to serve the guys and almost keeled backwards when they ordered, I caught the words 'extra large' and 'triple serving' and I could only guess that they'd ordered something massive, not surprising after what he'd ordered yesterday.

I slowly opened my sketchbook, fishing in my jacket pocket for the pencils I'd slid in before I left home this morning, I pulled one out and glanced up at the guy. He was watching me curiously so I just started drawing him.

It was hard to get it all right, the perfectly angled features and ridiculously angelic shapes that made up his face. He was gorgeous beyond words, beyond my pencil and paper. I looked down at my drawing and realized with disappointment that it was nowhere as good as the real thing. I was still glaring at my paper when I heard a deep, husky voice from beside me.

"That's really good," I was flushing deeply as I looked up to meet those dark smiling eyes.

"No, no it's not," I objected and he just smiled at me. I quickly shut the sketchbook, furious at myself to have gotten caught drawing him.

"Umm...I'm Embry..." The way he said it, would have seemed incredibly shy if it wasn't for his straightforwardness and intimidating presence. He didn't intimadte me though, more like intrigued.

"I'm Hana," I smiled up at him and he rubbed his neck. I couldn't help but wonder if he was always like this, so shy, "Do you want to sit down?"

He didn't respond, but only slid into the seat opposite me. He was quiet, just watching me as I watched him. It would've been quite funny to see, two strangers trying to muster up some sort of conversation but both were tongue-tied.

"So...do you like soccer?" I asked him, mentally slapping myself after the words escaped. What kind of question was that to start a conversation???

He just grinned at me, the grin made him look so much younger again, "Yeah."


End file.
